


I Like You

by prodteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Confession, Happy Ending, M/M, Woosan, college students, soft, wrote this instead of sleeping and now it's 5am, yeosang supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodteez/pseuds/prodteez
Summary: After doing a lot of thinking and receiving a talk from Yeosang, Wooyoung finally confess his feelings to San.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 33





	I Like You

Wooyoung's head was jumbled.

He stared at his phone, which was on San's contact number. Ever since Yeosang told him all the possibilities and the so called ' evidence ' that San likes him, he had been thinking of confessing.

They met back in high school, and their friendship clicked right away. Wooyoung also developed feelings for the other, quite not admitting it at first. 

He sighed, hands on his head as he continued staring at his phone. 

" Just do it Woo, what can go wrong? " Yeosang says, now sitting down on his bed after seeing his friend troubled.

" Everything. Everything can go wrong Sangie, " retorted Wooyoung, " I can't ruin my friendship with him just because of my stupid feelings. "

Yeosang laid back down, " Nothing will be ruined, I'm so sure he feels the same way! " , Wooyoung whines as he slid down on his seat.

" I just know I'll end up in a friend zoned situation, and I don't want that- " Wooyoung was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked down on his phone, looking at the caller ID.

[San San San ❣️]

Wooyoung's eyes widened. Panicking, he turned his phone on the other side and strolled his chair away from the table. 

" The hell happened to you? " Yeosang asks, questioning the other's actions. Wooyoung shook his head, crossing his arms.

His phone stopped ringing after awhile. 

Wooyoung strolls back on the table, heavily sighing afterwards. " He just called. " 

" And you didn't answer?! Damn, playing hard to get I see- ouch! " Yeosang caressed his arm that was hit by whatever Wooyoung threw. 

Wooyoung stood up, grabbing his phone and bag, " I'll go study in the library. And please, don't bring any of your hookups here. " , he heard a playful ' Yes ' from Yeosang as he left their shared dorm. 

-

It was about a 15 minute walk from the dormitories to the library. The campus was quite huge, and it was easy to get lost in. 

Wooyoung was in his 2nd year of college, currently majoring in Education. He doesn't want to do anything related to education or in teaching, the only reason why he chose Education is because of his parents.

He entered the library, sitting at the very back where it wasn't crowded. He pulled out his books, and started studying. 

Wooyoung was very focused, only noticing a person's presence beside him after an hour. He turned to look, startled as he saw San.

San quietly chuckles, " You just noticed me now? " , he says, not sparing a glance as he continued to read. Wooyoung scratches his head, how did he not notice San sitting by his side?

" You didn't answer my call, so I assumed you were too focused on studying. Guess I was right. " , San shoots him a smile. God Wooyoung was going to melt from that smile. 

" Yeah, " he managed to say, mind still going crazy over San's smile. 

Then suddenly he thought of what he thought of earlier, about confessing. Wooyoung coughs, " I-uh have to go. See you around! " 

Before San could say anything, he grabbed his things and practically dashed out of the library, heading back to the dorm. 

-

" Wow, you're back early. " Yeosang says, eyes glued on the comic book that he was reading. Wooyoung plops down on his bed, screaming on his pillow. 

Yeosang placed his book down, " Okay what happened? " , Wooyoung covers his face with his hands as he sighed.

" I practically ran away from San, " he says, " I could've spent more time with him if I just didn't think about the damn confessing situation. " 

Yeosang sighs, face palming himself. " You know, if you can see it in my perspective, you're losing all the chances. " he firmly says. 

Wooyoung pulls himself up, " What do you mean by that? "

" Well first, you didn't answer his call. Second, you ran away from him. Not to think negative or anything but what if one day he suddenly introduce his special someone to us? " , Yeosang explained. 

Wooyoung frowned, he haven't thought of that possibility. Yeosang was still speaking but Wooyoung was too deep in thought to even listen. 

Then he finally decided. 

He stands up, grabbing his phone and putting his shoes on. 

" Where are you going? " , Yeosang asks. Wooyoung turns around before closing the door, giving the other a quick smile, then left. 

-

Wooyoung was running.

He didn't know where San would be, he was quite sure that San left the library already. 

He stopped in front of the fountain to catch his breath. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialing San's number. 

" Come on, pick it up. " , he whispers to himself. 

" Youngie I'm right here. " 

Wooyoung froze, not knowing what to do. He placed his phone back in his pocket and slowly turned around. 

" You good? Why were you calling? " , San asks, face painted with worry. Wooyoung smiles at him, then looks at the ground.

" I have to tell you something important. " , he says. 

This is it, he was going to confess. There's no turning back. It's either a friendship over or he gets a boyfriend at the end of the day. 

He closed eyes and clenched his fists and finally said it, " I like you. "

It was silent for awhile, which scared Wooyoung. He suddenly regretted his decision. 

" I-It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I swear! I-I just needed to tell you that- " Wooyoung rambled and was cut off by San pulling him into a hug. 

Wooyoung's eyes widened at the sudden action, but soon melted at his hold and hugged him back. 

" I like you too Woo, a lot. " , San softly says, running his fingers on Wooyoung's hair, " I've been wanting to tell you, but I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way. "

They pulled away and looked at each other, both smiling widely. 

" So, does that mean we're boyfriends? " Wooyoung shyly asks, making San chuckle.

" Mhm, now lets go eat something, boyfriend. " San reached out for his hand, and Wooyoung gladly held it.

As they walked out of the campus, Wooyoung smiled. 

' Take the risk or lose the chance. ' 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> happy ending :D honestly it's your choice whether to confess or not, i once took the risk and it did not end well. 
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
